The Witch
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Tiang gantungan adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Akhir dari tiap wanita yang mendapatkan tuduhan kejam bernama penyihir. Historical fic. Fictogemino #BiweeklyPrompt4


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Typo (s), OOC (maybe), semi-historical fic, fictogemino, for Biweekly prompt 4. **

Terinspirasi dari proses pengadilan Salem tahun 1692.

**Saya tidak memihak agama apapun dalam karya ini. Jika ada penyebutan keagamaan tertentu, semata-mata digunakan sebagai penambah nuansa agar sesuai dengan latar kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

.

…*…

.

Rambutnya merah.

Tapi…

Kushina bukan penyihir.

Dalam hati, Kushina menangisi kehidupannya.

_Physick_ yang dibuatnya bukanlah ramuan sihir, itu hanyalah obat-obat alami yang diajarkan _Grandma_ saat dia masih di Inggris dulu. Kemampuan meramal cuacanya bukan berasal dari iblis, bintang-bintang di langit lah yang menunjukkannya. Namun para warga desa tak mau tahu akan itu, mereka memfitnahnya. Mengatakan jika dia adalah sumber penderitaan dan kesialan mereka selama ini.

Kushina meraung marah. Apa salahnya? Apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga mereka memperlakukannya seperti ini? Bukankah ia sudah membantu mereka meramalkan datangnya musim bercocok tanam yang baik dan menyembuhkan anak-anak mereka yang sakit? Apakah ini merupakan balasan dari segala kerja kerasnya selama ini? Bukankah ia rajin datang ke gereja dan berdoa di sana meminta pengampunan Tuhan? Lalu… mengapa ini semua terjadi padanya? Mengapa?

Ia dipenjara dan diisolasikan hampir setengah tahun ini. Tak pernah ia bertemu siapapun selain sipir dan sesama tahanan.

Kali terakhir dia bicara dengan suaminya adalah saat badai salju datang enam bulan lalu. Dengan Naruto yang diam-diam menguping dari depan perapian rumahnya sambil membakar beberapa potong jagung. Itulah kebahagiaan terakhir bersama keluarganya sebelum warga desa menyeretnya keluar dan memenjarakannya karena rambut merahnya dituding sebagai pemberian iblis.

"_Pergilah. Bawa Naruto menjauh dari desa ini. Dia tak akan aman di sini dalam waktu lama. Dia beruntung mewarisi rupamu, namun hubungan darah denganku tak akan semudah itu diputus. Dia akan menjadi korban dari keganasan warga desa jika tetap di sini. Maka dari itu pergilah."_

Kushina terdiam. Kehidupannya mungkin memang tak tenang, namun tak segala kenangannya selalu merupakan bagian dari mimpi buruk. Segala memori kebahagiaan kecilnya masih ia simpan di sudut otak. Mungkin ia tak sepenuhnya sial. Jelas terbayang hari-hari masa kanak-kanaknya di Britania yang diisi dengan berkebun bersama _Grandma, _saat pertama kali ia bertemu Minato di pelabuhan, hari pernikahannya, kelahiran putra tunggalnya dan kehidupan rumah tangga sederhana yang dimimpikannya dulu hingga masa-masa terakhir ia bersama keluarganya.

Ibu Kushina dulu membawanya merantau dari tanah Britania menuju Amerika demi melindungi dirinya dari para pemburu penyihir yang menggila di tanah kelahirannya. Masih jelas di benak Kushina tatkala badai mengamuk mengguncang kapal mereka sementara ibunya memeluk tubuh gemetarannya dalam balutan kain tebal untuk menghalau dingin. Kapal berguncang hebat, seolah-olah laut tak menerima keberadaan mereka. Para wanita dan anak-anak telah diungsikan dalam sebuah ruangan besar sementara para pria berjuang mempertahankan kapal di luar sana. Saat badai reda dan satu per satu pria mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk memeluk anak istrinya dan memanjatkan syukur, namun Kushina tak pernah melihat ayahnya datang dan melakukan hal yang sama. Laut telah menelannya. _"Setidaknya kau masih hidup." _Itu yang dibisikkan ibunya dalam tangis sepanjang sisa perantauan.

Namun ia sadar, baik di masa lalu ataupun masa kini hidupnya memang tak pernah tenang dan damai.

Semua ini hanya karena rambut merahnya! Rambut neraka yang terpampang di kepalanya meski linen telah berusaha menutupi. Rambut pembawa sial yang dibenci oleh semua orang, bukti perjanjian dengan iblis katanya. Ia bahkan nyaris menjadi perawan tua karena tak ada satupun pria yang mau mendekatinya akibat rambut ini. Hanya Minato Namikaze lah yang sudi mengulurkan tangannya di batas usianya yang tak lagi muda dan menggandeng tangannya menuju altar.

Kushina menghela napas panjang.

Sekarang istri dari Minato Namikaze pun adalah salah satu dari lima orang yang diyakini sebagai penyihir desa yang membuat para gadis muda kehilangan akal sehatnya dan berteriak-teriak mengerikan. Namun bukan kematian yang menghantunya selama di penjara. Ia sudah menyadari jika akhir dari segala kehidupan adalah kematian. Kekalutan terbesarnya sebenarnya muncul dari pemikiran jika ia mungkin telah gagal membangun rumah tangga damai yang dulu ia janjikan pada Minato saat pria itu bersumpah setia di depan altar gereja.

Di ujung panggung, ia dengar Tsume memaki keras sambil sesekali meludah pada orang di depannya. Merapalkan berbagai macam kutukan yang terlintas di benaknya untuk melampiaskan ketidakadilan yang selama ini diterimanya. Mencerca dan menghina manusia-manusia di hadapannya sebagai iblis yang sesungguhnya. Karena hanya manusia berhati iblis saja yang berani membunuh sesamanya atas tuduhan menjadi budak iblis.

Godwife Tsume Inuzuka adalah seorang terlantar. Ia hidup berpindah dari satu kandang sapi ke kandang sapi lain setelah kebakaran hebat merenggut nyawa suami dan anak-anaknya. Pergi ke manapun ia selalu ditemani oleh seekor anjing besar yang merupakan satu-satunya selain ia yang selamat dari kobaran api. Dan anjing besar yang selama ini melindunginya dari lemparan batu bocah-bocah nakal desa kini telah membusuk di dalam tanah atas tuduhan _familiar _sementara sang majikan yang tersisa berdiri di panggung gantungan tak mampu lagi ia lindungi.

Yoshino mungkin adalah seorang wanita yang paling rapuh dan pendiam di sini. Tatkala sorak-sorai warga desa berkumandang menuntutnya untuk segera dibunuh demi menyelamatkan desa, ia hanya menunduk dalam diam dan menangis. Tangisnya tak terdengar dibarengi oleh isakan, ia hanya berdiri diam dan membeku dengan tetes demi tetes air mata kekecewaan meluncur dari sudut dalam matanya.

Goodwife Yoshino Nara hanyalah seorang bidan handal di desa. Di tangannya, tak pernah ia kehilangan satu ibupun dalam proses persalinan, hanya beberapa bayi saja yang berpulang tanpa sempat mengecap pahit manisnya kehidupan. Hal yang patut dibanggakan jika dibandingkan dengan kinerja bidan-bidan lain yang serampangan dari kota. Sayangnya, bakatnya dalam menolong ini telah dikambinghitamkan oleh warga desa yang gelisah akibat ilmu sihir. Dan lihatlah! Kebaikan yang selama bertahun-tahun ia pupuk kini dibalas dengan tiang gantungan!

Mebuki berteriak memaki para warga desa yang melempari tubuh mereka dengan kol atau tomat busuk. Gaunnya yang sudah sejak awal kotor semakin terlihat buruk akibat sayur-sayuran berair itu. Bibirnya sama sekali tak menghentikan sumpah serapah dan kutukan bagi warga desa meski air matanya mengalir turun, tanda ketakutan yang sebenarnya menyelubungi hatinya.

Goodwife Mebuki Haruno mungkin bukan orang yang lembut dan keibuan, namun Kushina sama sekali tak dapat membayangkan alasan logis mengapa wanita itu harus ditangkap. Ia hanyalah seorang wanita miskin yang suaminya hilang ditelan samudra. Pontang-panting ia membesarkan putrinya yang masih berusia empat tahun—yang kini mendekam pula dalam penjara karena tuduhan yang sama—dengan bekerja serabutan.

Mikoto hanya berdiri di sampingnya sambil menunggu jeratnya sendiri ditarik. Tangannya masih tertekuk di depan dada dalam posisi berdoa. Kushina dapat mendengar berbagai suara lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya dalam wujud harapan. Harapan yang ditujukan pada dua putra tercinta yang keberadaannya sudah menjauhi desa sejak seminggu yang lalu, mendoakan keselamatan dan kesejahteraan bagi mereka di masa depan.

Goodwife Mikoto Uchiha adalah seorang wanita lembut yang tabah. Dia adalah anggota penuh gereja. Kushina sendiri tak mengerti mengapa wanita saleh sepertinya mendapatkan tuduhan keji sebagai penyihir. Yang ia tahu, Mikoto telah mengabdikan hidupnya demi Tuhan dan keluarganya. Sungguh, Goodwife Uchiha benar-benar orang yang baik, tak sekalipun ia pernah menyakiti orang lain. Bahkan, pada tikus kecil di sudut penjara mereka pun, wanita anggun itu ikhlas membagikan rotinya yang kecil dan keras.

Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa fitnah kejam itu jatuh pada mereka.

Di puncak bukit barat ini, kehidupan lima orang wanita—atau penyihir bagi warga desa—akan berakhir. Berbagai rancauan dan kegelisahan dapat Kushina rasakan dari teman-temannya sesama tertuduh. Semakin mendekati ajalnya, sebagian dari mereka semakin tampak sibuk mengutuk dan memaki, ada pula yang hanya diam dan menangis, ada yang hanya menatap tajam dengan mata penuh kebencian—seperti dirinya. Dan sahabatnya, Goodwife Mikoto Uchiha, yang selama ini telah berbaik hati menghiburnya selama di penjara, hanya berdiri tenang dan berdoa.

Tali gantung itu ada di depan matanya. Melilit indah dengan simpul yang tampak bagaikan ular mati yang menggantung lemas. Ah, bukankah ular juga merupakan _familiar _yang sering diidentikkan dengan penyihir? Maka dari itu, mungkin hukuman gantung memang sengaja dipilih untuk para wanita malang ini. Selain lebih efektif, mungkin juga sekaligus dapat lebih menyiksa dibanding hukuman bakar yang populer di Inggris dan Eropa.

Dari sudut mata, dapat dilihatnya raut wajah Minato yang menatap sendu dari bawah bukit, Naruto kecil tertidur—atau mungkin ditidurkan—di pangkuannya. Kemarin dulu ia pernah meminta pada sang suami untuk tak datang di acara eksekusi ini. Ia tak mau melihat dua laki-laki tercinta harus menyaksikannya dalam keadaan menjijikkan dan tak berdaya. Lagipula mereka telah sepakat sebelumnya jika Kota Salem bukan lagi tempat yang aman untuk membesarkan anak mereka. Mungkin sore kematiannya ini akan sekaligus menjadi dimulainya lembar baru kehidupan keluarganya dalam pelarian.

Kematian sudah membayang. Dan Kushina hanya dapat berpasrah padanya. Anggap saja ini adalah jalan yang Tuhan pilihkan baginya.

Kushina tersenyum dan mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi hingga para penonton terkesiap melihatnya.

"Aku tak lebih penyihir daripada kau yang tukang sihir, dan kalau kau merenggut nyawaku, Tuhan akan memberikan darah kepadamu untuk kau minum."

.

…END…

.

**FF ini mungkin adalah FF dengan feel paling tipis dan paragraf paling panjang yang pernah kubuat. Dan ini adalah fictogemino pertama yang aku buat :D**

**Padahal sudah dinasehati para senior untuk membuat fictogemino yang fokus pada perasaan tokoh, tapi seperti biasa, imajinasiku memang nggak bisa diatur. TT_TT**

**Tokoh lima wanita yang dihukum mati di sini jumlahnya aku sesuaikan dengan jumlah sebenarnya dalam sejarah. Karakter merekapun aku berusaha cocokkan meski beberapa di antaranya aku ubah dan rombak sendiri. Kushina (Sarah Good), Mikoto (Rebecca Nurse. Tapi tentunya umurnya di kisah ini tidak sesuai dengan umur asli Rebecca), sementara tiga lainnya Elizabeth Howe, Sarah Wilder dan Susannah Martin karakter dan kisah hidupnya aku campur, dan acak untuk tiga karakter lainnya.**

**Kata-kata terakhir Kushina adalah kata-kata terakhir dari Goodwife Good. Lalu _familiar _adalah binatang peliharaan penyihir. Biasanya diidentikkan dengan kucing, anjing atau hewan malam.**

**Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri membaca FF ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. **


End file.
